


This Is It, The Apocalypse

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Angst, Apocalypse, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Both Dan and Phil have found themselves separated because of the zombie apocalypse that broke out. It’s been a year and they don’t know if the other is alive. Phil’s lonely and misses his boyfriend, until one morning he gets a pleasant surprise while out hunting for food.





	1. Chapter 1

_A year._

Phil can’t believe that it’s been a whole year since he’s seen Dan, his long-term boyfriend.

_Was Dan okay, was Dan even still alive? And if so, was he healthy?_

There’s a very slim possibility that he is still alive after all this time, seeing as the world had been taken over by zombies and nobody has a chance for surviving, unless you were skilled and smart.

It’s been a good couple of months since Phil has seen another human being. Everybody else has left, thinking they’d have a better chance of survival, but Phil found a small shed to live in. Phil figures that if everybody else left, then all of the zombies that took over the town would have left to follow them. It’s quite a sad thought, but at least he’s still alive… and that’s all that matters. And hopefully, Dan’s alive too. Phil already knows that he lost his family. There was nothing he could have done to save them.

Phil is tired and exhausted, and not to mention starving. He’s getting weaker, which scares him.

The last time he’s had any type of food was a week ago, and he doesn’t know how he was still alive. Every once in awhile Phil will find some type of animal that he could kill for dinner, even though it killed him every single time because he is an animal lover. But he needs to do it in order to stay alive.

Phil misses Dan, and he just wants to be able to see him again. He misses his family, and he misses his friends from YouTube. He was only twenty eight when the zombie apocalypse started. Phil was okay for the first couple of weeks until his parents were taken as well as his brother. He and Dan managed to escape with each other for a few months, then they lost each other and everything went downhill.

Phil’s doing okay for the time being and he definitely can’t complain because he was sure that there were others doing worse than him, but he was lonely and he wants affection again, he would do anything just to see another human being. He doesn’t care who it was, just as long as they weren’t a bloody zombie.

Phil bites his lip nervously as he peeks through the hole in the shed he made so he could look out for any unwelcome guests. Nothing, as usual. He quietly opens up the shed’s door and steps out. He sighs in relief as he felt a breeze brush over his face. He looks around for a quick second before he starts heading towards the forest. he was hungry, and he needs to hunt for food before he starves to death.

“There has to be something around here,” Phil mumbles out loud to himself after walking for five minutes. He’s already getting tired of walking. Not eating and not being hydrated isn’t helping him either.

Phil stops dead in his tracks as soon as he hears leaves crinkle. “Who’s there?” he shouts as he pulls out the gun from his pants pocket. “Show yourself! _Now!_ ” He shouts in a demanding voice. Phil wouldn’t be able to picture himself acting like this a year ago, but a lot has changed since then.

He gasps loudly when someone drops down from a tree, which is definitely not what he expected considering that he’s been the only other person back here… or so he thought. There hasn’t been another human being around in months, not that Phil’s seen at least. He doesn’t know whether or not he should be excited or scared. Excited that there is another human around, but scared because this could be his last moment alive if he wasn’t careful with how he handles the situation.

The boy who drops down stands up from the ground and quickly brushes himself off.

“Where are you from?” Phil asks, holding onto the gun, pointing it directly at the boy in front of him.

The boy chuckles as he finally looks up at Phil.

Phil could recognize that face anywhere; the dark brown hair and the chocolate colored eyes.

“Come on now, you aren’t really going to shoot me, are you Phil?” he asked softly, a smile slowly forming on his face once they had finally lock eyes with each other.

Phil knew that voice from anywhere.

It couldn’t be.

Could it?

_It was Dan._

Dan Howell, his boyfriend. Who he hadn’t seen in a year.

There were so many thoughts and questions swirling through Phil’s head now. Mixed emotions.

“Dan,” Phil breathes, stunned, as he lowers his gun.

“Did you miss me?” Dan whispers, taking a deep breath as his eyes begin to water up.

“Oh my God,” Phil instantly runs over to Dan and hugs him tightly, not wanting to let him go ever again.

Dan laughs as he held onto Phil. “Fuck, Phil. I can’t believe it!”

“You’re alive!” Phil yells excitedly as he spins Dan around. “Oh my God.”

“I’ve missed you so fucking much,” Dan sniffs as he held onto Phil, a few tears slipping out of his eyes.

“Where have you been?” Phil asks, pulling away but still keeping a hold of Dan.

“Hiding from the zombies that have taken over the world, duh. Where do you think I’ve been?” Dan asks, reaching up and kissing Phil once the lips gently. God, Phil missed Dan’s kisses so much.

“Yeah, but… _where_? I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Phil says, frowning.

“Clearly not hard enough, huh?” Dan jokes. “I’ve been with the others…”

“The others? What are you talking about? I thought a zombie had gotten to you or something so horrible, the day we got separated. The town practically left. Nobody’s been around here for months,” Phil says. “And, how do you look so healthy still? God, we have some much to catch up on.”

“Slow down. One question at a time,” Dan chuckles, and then he sighs sadly. “There’s not many of us… but there are a few of us left, surprisingly. We’ve managed to stick together so far. There’s currently me, Louise, Zoe, Joe, and Carrie. We haven’t seen any others around for months, and trust me when I say… we’ve been looking. Where have you been hiding? I’m shocked I haven’t seen you around.”

“There’s a shed I found not too far away from here. I didn’t want to leave home so I figured that it would be the last place anyone would look,” Phil explains. “Everywhere else has been cleared as far as I know.”

“Well… we’ve actually been staying at the school. It took us ages but we knocked down all the stairs so no zombies could try to get us. And for food, we stole a bunch of stuff from one of the stores that have been abandoned,” Dan explains. He reaches over and gently grabs Phil’s hand and holds onto it tightly. “Phil, I am so glad to see you alive. I was so worried something bad would have happened to you.”

Phil laughs and then he hugs Dan again, as tightly as he can. “I’m so happy to see you again. But wait, what are you doing here then? If you had food and shelter? You’re crazy to be walking around here!”

“We take turns going out, every couple days we’ll go out and hunt for any signs of humans and extra food. We’ve encountered a few zombies here and there but we’ve got guns and other weapons, and that’s all we need to protect ourselves… for now. You’re coming with me, there’s no way in hell I’m letting you stay out here by yourself any longer,” Dan warns softly. “You need food, we’ve got a little bit left.”

“Well, I’m definitely not going to say no to that,” Phil smiles.

Dan reaches up and kisses Phil again before they start walking towards the school building.

“You’ve seriously been staying at the school?” Phil asks curiously as they walked.

“Yeah, it’s actually been kind of fun… despite fearing for our lives and having to survive with little food. There’s electricity there and that’s what keeps us going,” Dan told him.

“Wow,” Phil says as he raises his eyebrows. “I still can’t believe it.”

10 minutes later, Dan and Phil finally made it to the school, Dan’s old school that he went to.

Phil is so nervous but so excited to see his old friends again. Dan was the first human that he’s seen in so many months and knowing that there were still others left made him extremely happy.

“Louise, let me up!” Dan yells once they made it to the entrance.

“For God’s sake Dan, what have we talked about with yelling? Are you trying to get us killed?”

A smile instantly forms on Phil’s face as soon as he hears Louise’s voice. It sure has been awhile. He’s been all by himself this whole time so it’s quite nice to hear a familiar voice.

“See? Nothing’s changed. This is what I’ve had to deal with,” Dan chuckles as he looks over at Phil.

“Who are you talking to down there? I knew you’d go crazy eventually,” Louise says.

“Oh shut up. I haven’t gone crazy… _yet_. I’ve got a surprise!” Dan yells.

“If it’s food… I’ll be so happy I could kiss you,” Louise says.

“You’ll have to talk to me about that first, Lou!”

Louise gasps when she hears the second voice and immediately pops her head over the edge from the second floor, where the group has been staying together for the past year. “Phil!” Louise yells happily.

“Phil?” Phil laughs as soon as he heard Zoe’s voice. It feels good to hear from his friends again.

“Phil? As in _Phil Lester_?” Phil hears Joe’s voice.

“Where did you come from?” Louise asks, as she puts the ladder down for Dan.

“ _Me_? Where have you guys been? I’ve been hiding in a bloody shed this whole time!” Phil exclaims, throwing his arms up. “It’s so good to see you guys again.”

“Oh, you poor thing, that must have been awful… and you look awful too,” Louise says.

“Well, not all of us have been living the luxurious life,” Phil jokes, following Dan up the ladder.

“Wow… it’s so different up here. I haven’t been here in… God knows how long,” Phil frowns.

“At least a year, is my guess. That’s how long we’ve been here, anyways. We’ve been keeping track of the days so we can keep up with the weekdays,” Dan says as he pulls the ladder back up. “It’s Friday.”

Phil runs over to Louise and hugs her tightly. “It’s so good to see you guys again,”

“Phil, mate! Shit, I can’t believe you’re still alive!” Joe exclaims excitedly as he and Zoe walk over to him. “No offense or anything… it’s just been so long since we’ve seen another human.”

Phil laughs and shakes his head. “No, I totally understand. I thought for sure that I was the only one left. I’m surprised we’ve never heard each other, or seen each other around. Then again, I’ve been too afraid to look around so it might be my fault.” He shrugs his shoulders slightly.

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is there’s more of us… and who knows who still could be out there? Eventually we’ll have to move on from this school, but for right now… we all need to stick together and fight off those damn zombies,” Dan sighs, trying to calm himself down. “This is it.”

“There’s so many of them Dan, that’s nearly impossible,” Zoe says sadly.

“Yeah seriously… you think a bunch of teenagers can fight off zombies?” Joe asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Well, I mean, I don’t no. But, there’s more of us now, guys… we’ve got what we have to defeat them all,” Dan argues. “I’m just trying to keep things positive. I’m not ready to give up.”

“Dan’s right. We have to stick together or we’ve got nothing, and they’ll win,” Phil agrees.

“I’ve missed you,” Dan whispers as he wraps his arms around Phil and hugs him gently.

“Oh great, now we’re going to have to deal with their coupley shit again like in school,” Joe groans.

“Oh, shush! I haven’t seen my boyfriend in a year… give me a break!” Dan whines.

“So, there aren’t any others then? Chris and PJ? Alfie? No one?” Phil asks.

“We haven’t seen them. Everybody got separated from each other as soon as the apocalypse broke out, but we don’t know if they’re still alive or not. So, there’s a chance,” Zoe tells him.

Phil nods. “That makes me feel a little better,” he mumbles.

“You must be starving. Do you want something to drink? We have some water,” Dan says.

“Yes!” Phil shouts excitedly as his eyes went wide. “I haven’t had anything in a week.”

“Oh my God, you’re serious? How are you still alive?” Zoe asks, her eyes going wide.

“Beats me. I’m just glad I am still alive… and I’m glad we’re all together again,” Phil smiles.

“That’s right, Phil. Like you said earlier, we have so much stuff to catch up on,” Dan giggles. He gently grabs Phil’s hand and then leads him into one of the classrooms that they’d taken over. “It’s not much… but it’s home. We’ve taken stuff from other houses and made the school into like a little hotel.”

“No, it’s absolutely perfect. I can’t believe you guys have been living here like this,” Phil smiles.

Dan turns so he and Phil were now facing each other. “I’ve missed you, God, you don’t even know…”

“I do know, trust me…” Phil whispers as he holds onto Dan’s hand tightly.

“Promise we’ll never be apart like that again?” Dan asks as he takes a deep breath.

“I promise… I’ll be right by your side always. It’s you and me again,” Phil says softly.

“Even though I have the others to keep me company… it’s been hard. We’ve all lost our families, so this is all that we’ve got. I need you now more than ever. We have to stick together, at all costs,” Dan says.

“Dan, we’re in this together now. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, okay?” Phil assures.

Dan immediately flings his arms around Phil’s neck and hugs him tightly. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Phil whispers as he closes his eyes before hugging Dan back. “So much.”


	2. Chapter 2

Last night has probably been the hardest since Phil has joined the others.

It’s been two months and they were doing well so far, until a large group of zombies had attacked, and they almost lost Joe but thankfully he had only gotten injured. His leg was busted but Louise has been helping him get better. They’ve managed to get a first-aid kit when they had raided a grocery stores at the beginning of the apocalypse, which Phil was thankful for. It makes things much easier.

Dan groans as he rubs his eyes tiredly. He hasn’t really gotten much sleep since the big attack last night, as he’s been paranoid about anymore zombie attacks. Someone needs to be awake at all times in case, so it was Dan’s turn to keep an eye out for anything he might hear or see.

Dan sits up from his bed on the floor, even though they had blankets and pillows, the hard floor wasn’t comfortable and made it hard to get any real sleep. Dan looks down beside him and smiles at his sleeping boyfriend. He’s been so happy since Phil was back with them the past two months.

Dan’s head snaps up as soon as he hears footsteps coming from downstairs.

“Shit,” Dan curses quietly before he quickly reaches over and grabs his gun. He can hear distant talking coming from the first floor but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. He quietly crawls over to the edge and peeks down, and sees two males walking into the school, one tall male and the other small. They look oddly familiar but Dan can’t quite put his finger on who they are.

“I really don’t think we’re going to find anything here,” the smaller male speaks up.

“I swear I heard something yesterday when I passed,” the taller male argues in a soft tone.

Dan gently sits his gun down. “Hey!” He yells, causing both the two jump.

The blond immediately pulls out his gun and points it up. “Who’s there?” He shouts in a demanding voice.

Dan quickly sits up and held up his hands in surrender. “Don’t shoot,” he says.

“Who are you?” The blonde asks, keeping his gun up towards Dan.

“Dan Howell,” Dan answers, taking a deep breath. 

“Dan Howell? That name sounds familiar. Are you from YouTube?” The blonde asks curiously.

“Yes,” Dan nods. “I’m here with some other YouTubers. Who are you?”

“Scott Hoying,” the blonde answers.

“Mitch Grassi,” the smaller one adds. “In case you were curious.”

“Dan, what’s going on?” Phil asks as he sat up.

“We’ve got company,” Dan says as he looks over at Phil. “Wake the others.”

Phil nods, and then runs to the others and woke them up. They all walk over to Dan.

“I know you two!” Louise exclaims as soon as she sees the two males. “You’re from that a capella group?”

“Yeah, that’s us...” Scott nods, finally putting his gun down.

“Wait a minute, I thought you guys lived in LA?” Louise asks curiously.

“We did, but we were in London for a show when the apocalypse broke out,” Scott answers. “We’ve been staying at the hotel for almost a year until it got taken over by zombies.” He rolls his eyes.

“If you promise not to shoot, we’ll let you up,” Dan says.

“Deal,” Scott agrees, looking over at Mitch and grinning. “Told you.”

“Fuck off, God you’re annoying,” Mitch rolls his eyes and crosses his arms against his chest.

“Do you happen to have any food up there?” Scott asks as he watches Louise put down a ladder.

“Some, not much left, but we can give you something,” Louise says. 

“Oh thank God. Whatever you have, give it to Mitch,” Scott begs.

“You’re such a worrier,” Mitch sighs and shakes his head.

“Can you blame me when you’re so small? That cough you have now isn’t helping either,” Scott argues.

“Is he sick?” Louise asks nervously. “Is it contagious?”

“It’s just a cold. Nothing major, I don’t think. He’s pushing through it like a champ,” Scott smiles.

“This is pretty useful,” Mitch says as he starts to climb the ladder.

“Keeps the zombies away. They’re too dumb to climb things,” Dan laughs.

“Dan, that was rude,” Phil rolls his eyes. “But, also it’s true.”

Mitch reaches down and helps Scott up, relief washing over him once the two of them are both up.

“Thanks for letting us stay up here. We’ve been walking for days, and this is the safest place we’ve been since the start of the apocalypse” Scott says as he looks at the others

“No problem. It’s nice seeing other human beings,” Louise grins. “I’m Louise.”

“What a lovely name. Nice to meet you. I’m Mitch!” Mitch shakes her hand.

“You’re so small and cute. Have you always been this way?” Louise asks, giggling.

“Ha! No. You should have seen me when I was…”

Scott quickly covers Mitch’s mouth before he could finish and Mitch rolls his eyes.

“Let’s just say I worked hard to get where I am today,” Mitch finishes once Scott lets go of him.

“I totally get it, no worries at all,” Louise smiles reassuringly. “So, this is Dan and Phil. They look like twins but they’re not, they’re actually dating! Isn’t that sweet?”

“Really? You two are gay?” Scott asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah, why?” Dan asks, blinking a few times. 

“So are we,” Scott grins. “Mitchy and I are also dating…”

“Oh thank God. See? Told you we weren’t the only homosexuals aren’t there!” Dan looks over at Phil.

Phil rolls his eyes. “How was I supposed to know?” He asks.

“I’m Zoe, and this is my brother Joe,” Zoe says. “He’s hurt so he can’t get up right now.”

“Oh no, what happened?” Scott asks, frowning as he looks over at Joe.

“Zombies attacked yesterday. Out of nowhere,” Dan sighs. “It was pretty bad but thank God we had weapons to fight them off. It’s been awhile since we’ve seen them so it was kind of a shock.”

“Well, if there’s anyway that we can help… please let us know,” Scott offers.

“Also, Carrie is around here somewhere, you’ll probably meet her later,” Phil quickly adds.

“But first, we need to get some food in you two!” Louise exclaims.

“God Louise, how are you so awake at this hour?” Dan groans as he rubs his eyes tiredly.

“How do you know what time it is? Is it night? Is it morning?” She ask.

“Doesn’t matter. The sky is black so,” Dan shrugs.

Louise rolls her eyes. “Not my fault you stayed up all night,” she argues.

“So, about this food you were talking about?” Mitch asks curiously.

“Oh, yes… follow me,” Louise stands up and leads the two boys away from the group.

“Dan, how do we know if we trust them?” Phil asks, crawling over to Dan.

“We don’t… but they seem friendly enough. Louise knows who they are,” Dan mumbles.

“Well, not exactly… she just knows of their music group. A lot can happen during a zombie apocalypse. What happens if they turn out to be bad guys?” Phil asks, biting his lip nervously.

“Then we’ll deal with it. We have more people. Five against two,” Dan sighs.

“I’m just worried, and it’s kind of weird that they showed up out of nowhere,” Phil says.

“I know,” Dan nods. “But it’s just nice seeing other faces so let’s enjoy it while we can.”

It’s a couple hours later when Scott finds himself, for some reason, up on the rooftop of the school, watching as the sun was starting to rise which meant that it was finally morning time.

Scott wishes he knew what time it was, or what day it was. He missed having electricity.

But the one thing he hated the most was _surviving_ , and watching the person he loves most suffer.

“Scott?”

Scott nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears the small voice call his name. He looks over and immediately sighs in relief once he sees that it’s just Mitch, who was just walking over to him.

“Jesus Christ, Mitchell! Haven’t you learned not to scare someone like that during a zombie apocalypse?”

“I spent ages trying to find you,” Mitch whines. “I thought you’d left me!”

“I would never do that,” Scott pulls Mitch down next to him and wraps his arms around him.

“I was so worried you’d left me alone with these people… I… I started panic,” Mitch mumbles.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry,” Scott whispers as he kisses his forehead. “I’d never leave you, ever.”

“What are you doing up here? Sitting at the edge of the rooftop? Oh God!” Mitch bolts up. 

“What?” Scott asks, his eyes going wide as he watches Mitch.

“Y-You’re not suicidal, are you?” Mitch asks as his eyes begin to water up.

“Baby, no… I…” Scott shakes his head.

“B-Because I can’t lose you. I-I n-need you,” Mitch sobs.

“Mitchy, no. No, no, no,” Scott pulls Mitch closer to him and holds onto him tightly.

Mitch hides his face in Scott’s chest, holding onto him as tight as possible.

Scott doesn’t know how long they stayed like that for before they both finally stood up from their spot and they go back down with the others. He would much rather stay alone with Mitch for as long as possible, but they need to get to know the others to know who exactly they were dealing with.

“We thought you’d left,” Louise speaks as soon as Scott and Mitch return.

“Sorry about that,” Scott apologizes. “I went exploring and got distracted by the sunrise.”

“Then I went to find him and he gave me a fucking heart attack,” Mitch grumbles.

“Sorry, Mitchy… again. I promise I didn’t mean to,” Scott grins as he wraps his arm around Mitch. “So, what exactly do you guys do around here?” Scott asks curiously as he sits down with Mitch.

“One of us usually goes out and looks around for food and signs of other humans… and then we come back here and send someone else out. I mean… we try to entertain ourselves but even in an old school… there’s not much to do,” Dan shrugs. “Do you guys know of any places where food might be?”

“I wish I could tell you yes… but no,” Scott shakes his head. “We’ve only been to London a couple of times and by the time we were able to actually go out and look around, everything was already gone.”

“Bummer,” Louise frowns. “Well… Dan usually goes first and Phil goes with him.”

“I’d offer to go but we’ve been walking around for days and my feet are pretty sore,” Scott says.

“It’s fine. You guys should rest and get some sleep. It’s probably going to be a long day,” Dan says as he stands up from his spot. “Coming Phil?” He looks over and smiles at his boyfriend.

“Yes sir,” Phil says as he stands up and walks over to the ladder with Dan.

“Be careful!” Louise warns as Dan and Phil climbs down the ladder. She sighs as she pulls the ladder back up and then pushes herself off of the ground. “They’ll be gone for a few hours. They usually are.”

“I have a feeling Dan doesn’t exactly like us,” Scott says.

“Nonsense, he’s just a little… um, wary, of who we bring in,” Louise says softly. “But, I know you guys… and I know that you guys are total sweethearts and wouldn’t hurt us. _Right_?”

“What? No, we would never you guys, especially not after you helped us,” Scott quickly shakes his head. “We would never hurt you, anyone for that matter. We’ve never even killed anyone… do zombies count? We’ve only even killed those when we were in absolute danger.”

“True,” Mitch nods. “And we only carry a gun to protect ourselves.”

“Good to hear,” Louise smiles. “Give Dan some time… we’ve all been through a lot.”

“Yeah,” Scott sighs as he looks over at Mitch. “We have been through a lot.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this fic in God knows how long but here we are. Apparently I started a third chapter but never finished lmao and I've gone through what I'd already posted and fixed some things in previous chapters so hopefully it's better haha.

“It’s weird having new people hanging around us,” Phil says as he walks beside Dan.

“I know, but it’s also kind of refreshing in a way,” Dan shrugs.

“I really hope they don’t turn out to be bad guys. That would be disappointing,” Phil chuckles.

“Yeah, it would, but for now… we just need to be positive,” Dan looks over at him.

“Usually I’m the one telling you not to worry,” Phil grins.

“I don’t want to get my hopes up… but I just think… maybe there are others out there as well,” Dan says.

“That would be nice, I mean… it’s a possibility,” Phil nods. “Maybe more youtubers will start to show up.”

“That… I… I wouldn’t get my hopes up for that,” Dan says. “We haven’t heard from anybody. Zoe lost Alfie in the middle of all this madness. Scott and Mitch said they lost the other members and they don’t even know if they’re still alive. I mean… it’s been over a year since the apocalypse started.”

“Okay Mr. Negativity,” Phil rolls his eyes as he keeps walking through the woods.

“I’m not being negative. I’m just being _realistic_ ,” Dan argues.

“Stop,” Phil stops dead in his tracks when he starts hearing shuffling. He looks over and gasps when he sees two shadows heading towards their way. “Hide!” He grabs Dan and pulls him behind a tree.

“What? What did you see?” Dan asks quietly as he hides behind Phil.

“Shadows. They’re coming towards us. There might be more zombies,” Phil whispers.

“Fuck. God, I hope not,” Dan groans and holds onto Phil’s shirt for protection.

“Can we please take a break?” A voice suddenly asks.

Phil blinks a few times as he looks back at Dan. “Humans?”

“Almost. We’re almost there, I promise. We can take a break once we get somewhere safe,” the second voice says. “I know you’re hurt, but we have to keep going. We don’t know what’s out there.”

“Is that-?” Dan frowns slightly as he continues to listen. He peeks his head out from behind the tree and gasps as soon as he sees who the two shadows were coming from. “Oh my God.”

“Chris and PJ,” Phil breathes. He quickly walks out from behind the tree without thinking. “Chris? PJ?”

“Phil, what are you doing?” Dan hisses with wide eyes.

Both of the two people jump at the sudden voice, and who Phil thinks is PJ quickly pulls out a gun.

“Who are you?” He asks as he points the gun at Phil.

“Don’t shoot,”

Phil looks over just as Dan runs in front of him. “Don’t you guys recognize us?”

“Who are you?” The man asks again, slowly lowering the gun.

Dan frowns. “Dan and Phil? From YouTube?” He asks. “We’re friends. Aren’t you Chris and PJ?”

“Peej, it’s them,” Chris gasps once he gets a better look at the other two.

“H-How do we know for sure it’s you? You could be lying to us,” PJ says, putting his gun up again.

“No, I promise we’re not lying to you PJ,” Phil says before taking a deep breath. “It’s us, Dan and Phil. The Fantastic Foursome. Who else would know about that? Are you injured?” He looks over at Chris.

Chris slowly nods. “My leg is busted. We were attacked a few days ago…”

“We can help. We have supplies. Do you trust us enough to follow us?” Dan asks.

PJ takes a deep breath. “I want to believe you. Nobody else would know that. And, Chris needs help. We’ve been walking for days, and he’s not going to make it much longer,”

“We’ll talk later,” Dan says. “Follow us. Are there any others with you?”

“No,” PJ answers as he and Chris start to follow Dan and Phil. “It’s just the two of us. We haven’t seen anyone else in months. We left with everybody else at the start but we’ve come back hoping to find help.”

“Well, looks like you found what you were looking for then. We’re hiding out at the school with some familiar faces you might know,” Dan says. “Then maybe you might believe it’s us.”

They finally make it back to the school.

“Somebody put the ladder down, quick!” Dan shouts once they’re in the school.

“Oh, again, Dan. Stop shouting! You’re going to get us killed!” Louise yells.

“I’ve got it,” Scott says as he grabs the ladder and starts putting it down. He stops when he sees that there are other people with Dan and Phil. “Whoa. Um-” He looks over at Dan.

“Relax, they’re with us. We know them, and they need help. Let us up,” Dan says.

“Okay,” Scott hesitates before setting the ladder down.

“What’s going on?” Louise asks as she walks over to Scott. She looks down and gasps when she sees who’s with Dan and Phil. “Holy shit. Chris! PJ! I can’t believe you’re alive.”

“Chris is injured. We need help getting up there. Peej, you first,”

PJ hesitates before climbing up the ladder, and Scott helps him up onto the floor. “Good?”

“Yeah, thanks,” PJ mumbles as he glances up at Scott before looking down at Chris.

“Someone quick, go get the first-aid kit, we’re gonna need it,” Louise orders.

“I’ll get it. Where is it?” Mitch asks as he stands from his spot on the ground. Louise tells him where it is, and he quickly runs off to get the first-aid kit, and when he comes back, they’ve already gotten Chris up.

“Thank you. Can you go find Carrie? She usually helps me with injuries,” Louise says.

Mitch nods and then runs back down the hallway, and finds Carrie in one of the abandoned classrooms, reading a book on the ground. “Carrie?” He softly knocks on the door to get Carrie’s attention. “S-Sorry, but… we have new people. Someone’s injured and Louise wants your help.”

“Oh dear,” Carrie quickly puts her book down and runs out of the classroom and back to the others.

Mitch walks over to Scott and grabs his hand as they watch.

“Chris! PJ! I’m so relieved to see you!” Carrie exclaims. “Oh dear. That looks bad,” she frowns as Louise starts unwrapping the cloth that was hiding Chris’s injury. “How long have you been injured?”

“A couple weeks. We didn’t have any supplies to help heal it properly,” PJ explains.

“We’ll go get water,” Scott says before he takes off with Mitch.

“Um, w-who are they?” PJ asks as he looks over at Dan.

“Tall one is Scott, the shorter one is Mitch. They were in a group called Pentatonix,” Dan explains.

“Sounds familiar, but, we don’t know them. Are they trustworthy?” PJ asks nervously.

“So far they have been. I was wary of them at first too but you’re in good hands, trust me,” Dan assures.

PJ takes a deep breath, and then turns his attention back to Chris.

“This is so weird,” Mitch says as he walks back to the group with Scott, two water bottles in his hands.

“I know. Everybody seems to know each other here and we’re so… left out,” Scott mumbles sadly.

“Should we stay here?” Mitch asks, biting his lip.

“I don’t know. I feel like we should stay here. At least for a little bit longer. Something could happen if we go off alone. Remember, you were sick when we arrived and now you’re better. We’re doing much better. These guys have supplies,” Scott says. “We shouldn’t leave until we have to.”

Mitch sighs and nods. “I guess you’re right,” he mumbles. He walks over to the group and then hands Louise the two bottle of waters that he had grabbed for Chris and PJ. “Hi, I’m Mitch.” He looks to PJ.

“PJ. Nice to meet you,” PJ says as he looks up at Mitch. “That’s my boyfriend Chris.”

“Wow. This is Scott, my boyfriend,” Mitch says when Scott walks over to him.

“Hi,” Scott waves and gives a friendly smile. “Nice to meet you guys.”

“Ow! Bloody hell, that fucking hurts. Christ,” Chris curses loudly as Louise and Carrie work on his leg.

“Sorry, Chris. It’s not going to get any easier,” Carrie frowns. “We’re trying our best.”

“So, you guys left when the apocalypse started?” Dan asks, wanting to change the subject and hopefully help take Chris’s mind off the pain in his leg.

“Yeah,” PJ nods. “We were good for awhile. Until Chris busted his leg obviously.”

“How’d you bust it?” Phil asks curiously.

“We were running from a herd of zombies. They came out of nowhere. Chris tripped and fell,” PJ says. “Like we said before, we came back here in hopes of finding some help for his leg, but we never expected to find you guys. But, I’m glad we did. It’s better knowing people rather than strangers in this world.”

“You’re telling me,” Dan nods. “It’s hard trusting anyone these days.”

Scott looks over at Mitch, frowning slightly. He knows Mitch is thinking the exact same thing.

PJ continues talking about all of his and Chris’s adventure from when the apocalypse first started while Louise and Carrie work on bandaging Chris’s leg up.

“That should do for now,” Louise says finally. “You’ll need to stay off it for awhile, though.”

“You’re sure this place is safe?” Chris asks, looking up at Louise. “We’ve been running for days…”

“Yeah, It’s safe Chris,” Dan says. “We’ve been here for months now, and... we just had our first big zombie attack the other day. We’ve got weapons and all the supplies we need. We have electricity.”

Chris nods. “Thanks for help. It’s a real relief to not have it so busted anymore,”

“No problem. We’re no doctors by any means, but… we’ve actually been learning through some books that we found here at the school. It’s useful for injuries,” Louise smiles. “And we have _a lot_ of injuries.”


End file.
